1. Field of the Invention
Construction Component or Construction with a Composite Structure, Associated Composite Construction Element, and Manufacturing Method The invention relates to a construction component or construction which at least exhibits at least one composite structure with several bearing fibers arranged essentially parallel to each other, and a binder component, in which the bearing fibers are embedded, the fibers being connected to one another so as to be shear-resistant. A corresponding composite construction element and a manufacturing method also pertain to the subject matter of the invention.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Composite structures of the named type are often used in different areas of technology, especially, for example, in the repair or the subsequent reinforcement of construction components or constructions which originally were produced without an additional composite construction element, especially in those with a reinforced-concrete foundation. In this context, a setting or adaptation of the elasticity characteristics and the solidity values is often desired or essential, especially in consideration of the characteristics of constructions and connection elements working in conjunction with the composite construction element. The fibers considered for this, especially glass and carbon fibers, and, if appropriate, boron fibers or fibers of high-strength polymer synthetic materials, by way of example, are available in a large range of various modulus values, but generally only with large gaps in the value range and in combination with other material parameters, especially tensile fracture resistance. In practice, this results in a severe limitation of selection and adaptation opportunities.
A related problem area concerns the distribution of stress under load in a construction component or construction with different composite structures, especially in a bond between a concrete foundation that, for its part, contains steel reinforcement and therewith its own composite structure, and a fibrous composite construction component connected to this foundation via material-to-material bonding or a form fit. In this respect, too, there is a practical need for advancement.